Higher Ground: The New Generation
by SamiReed
Summary: Meet the generation of Higher Ground.
1. Alexia

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Peter, Sophie, and Jeff.  
Cliamer:   
I do own Alexia, Travis, Lily, Brook, Leslie, Jake, Preston, and Robbie.  
Note:  
This takes place after the cliffhangers have left. It is the year of 2004, some of their traits similize some of the other major characters in the original Horizan.  
I've made it to look like a episode. With commercials and songs the whole deal.  
Alexia: 15 years old. Tall, brown hair and eyes, very tan, skinny.  
Travis: 16 years old. Tall, brown hair and eyes. Athletic.  
Lily: 16 years old. Medium hight, black hair and brown eyes. Skinny.  
Brook: 16 years old. Short, brownish-blond hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. Skinny, Leslie's twin.  
Leslie: 16 years old. Short, brownish-blond hair that ends at her chin and blue eyes. Skinny, Brook's twin.  
Jake: 16 years old. Blondish hair and green eyes. Tall and athleticly built.  
Preston: 16 years old. Black hair and brown eyes. Short and skinny.  
Robbie: 16 years old. Blond hair and blue eyes. Tall, earing in his left ear.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Higher Ground: The New Generation  
Alexia  
Episode: 201  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(setting in a black car driving down the road)  
  
Alexia: (hostile) I can't belive you're doing this.  
Woman: Your 15, you runaway from home. I just don't know what to do with you anymore.  
Alexia: Well I'm sure daddy dearest, loves this idea. Huh?  
Woman: He thinks it's for the best.  
Alexia: The best my ass. It's just a way for him and you both to get rid of me, but still know I'm alive.  
Woman: You know better then to talk like that, Alex.  
Alexia: What are you going to do? You're already going to get rid of me. Well you definatly turned out to be a Grade A mother, mom.  
Woman: Alexia, I did the best I could. I was only 17 when I had you. Your dad was only 18, we both did the best we could.  
Alexia: Well I think you need to go get lessons on parenting.   
**********************************************************************************  
  
Opening Credits:  
  
Peter  
Sophie  
Travis  
Alexia  
Lily  
Robbie  
Brook  
Leslie  
Preston  
Jake  
  
(commercial)  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(scene: Peter's Office)  
Sophie: So what's the story with my newbie.  
Peter: Well as far as her records say she's a runner. She's 15 though, just to let you know.  
Sophie: 15? I thought you had to be at least 16 to be in my group.  
Peter: Well she'll be 16 in April. And I really want to keep my eye on this one.  
Sophie: Why?  
Peter: Well I'm afraid she'll be other Shelby. And if she is we're both gonna have a lot in our hands. Also her family history intreasts me.  
Sophie: Why?  
Peter: For starters in her records it says that her aunt was a drug dealer before she got caught when Alexia was 15.  
Sophie: What?  
Peter: That isn't all of it. About a month before Alexia turned 14 her aunt kidnapped her and held her prisoner for two weeks.  
Sophie: Oh my gosh.  
Peter: I know.  
(there is a knock at hte door)  
Peter: Come in.  
( a women and Alexia come in)  
Women: Hi I'm Mrs. Smith and this is my daughter Alexia Lemay.  
Peter: Hi Mrs. Smith, I'm Peter. Hello Alexia.  
Alexia: Hi  
Peter: This is Sophie. She'll be your counsler.   
Sophie: Hi.  
Peter: Sophie will take you to get a check up and I'll talk to Mrs. Smith about the procedures of Horizan.   
Mrs. Smith: Bye hun. I'll write.  
Alexia: (sarcasticly) Look forward to it.  
(Alexia and Sophie walk out of the room)  
**********************************************************************************  
( scene: Inspection room.Sophie and Alexia)  
Alexia: Why are you going through my stuff?  
Sophie: Check for booze and drugs.  
Alexia: Well I don't drink and I sure as hell don' t drugs. So you can leave my stuff alone.  
Sophie: How am I supposed to trust you?  
Alexia: Only ediots do drugs. And I may not be the most smartest person here. But I sure as hell won't do drugs.  
Sophie: Why not?  
Alexia: That's none of your fucking business.  
Sophie: Boy you have a mouth. It's not allowed here at Horizan. So you need to watch it.  
Alexia: (sarcasticly) Wow. I finally get rid of my mother and now I have as you one. The is just the best day in the world.  
(commercial)  
**********************************************************************************  
( Lodge: Peter, Travis, Lily, Brook, Leslie, Jake, Preston, and Robbie. Sophie and Alexia walk in)  
Peter: Okay everybody this is Alexia Lemay. She will be joining us from now on. Alexia meet your group the Cliffhangers.  
Alexia: (dryly) Are we done now?  
Peter: No. You will have group at least once a week. And tonight we are having group. Why don't you take a seat.  
(Alexia goes and sits in the empty seat beside Travis.)  
Peter: Okay why don't we go around say our name and tell Alexia what our talents are.  
Brook: (in a sort of perky voice) I'm Brook Nelson. I'm 16 and I used a dancer, ballet to be exact. And I used to be a cheerleader. And I'm here because I had an eating disorder.   
Leslie: ( in a regular voice) I'm Leslie Nelson. I'm 16 and I used to be a gymnist. And I'm here because I'm a cutter.   
Robbie: The names Robbie. And it was either here or juvi. And I like to write a little.  
Jake: Jake. I'm here because I'm a druggie. And my only talent is I'm a pretty good artist.  
Preston: Hello I'm Preston. I was brought here because of depression. And I'm a natural geniues.  
Lily: Hi. I'm Lily. I'm here because I used exsisie (the drug: can't spell). And I'm good at working with computers.  
Travis: I'm Travis. I was a druggie. And I'm an athlete.  
Peter: So Alexia what do you think about your group?  
Alexia: (sarcasticly) They're the next Brandy Bunch.  
Brook: Why are you here?  
Alexia: I have no fucking idea. I'm not druggie, acholic, I'm depressed, I'm not a cutter and I'm not anerexic. So I have no fucking idea.  
Peter: Well why do you think your parents sent you here?  
Alexia: Easy. The can't handle me. And they can't let me runaway because the won't know if I'm dead or alive. And that just looks so bad to their friends. So at least here they know I'm alive and they don't have to take up their time for me.  
Peter: How do you know that?  
Alexia: Call it a hunch.  
(commercial)  
**********************************************************************************  
( outside at the picnic tables: Travis, Lily, Jake, Robbie, Brook, Leslie, Preston. Two days after Alexia has come)  
  
Brook: She's such a little bitch.  
Leslie: Wow. You cussing she must be really bad.  
Brook: (glaring at Leslie) Ha, ha Leslie.  
Jake: I heard her dad is loaded. He's like a millionare.  
Robbie: So she's rich and a bitch.  
Travis: She isn't that bad guys.  
Jake: Yeah she's beyond hot.  
Lily: I wonder why she's here.  
Brook: She's a runner. Remember.  
Lily: I mean if she's so rich then why would you runaway.  
Preston: Beats me.  
**********************************************************************************  
( lunch room: All the cliffhangers)  
Leslie: So Alexia, what are you afraid of?  
Alexia: Excuse me?  
Leslie: What are you scared of?  
Alexia: I'm not scared of anything.  
Brook: Oh come on. Everybody is scared of something.  
Alexia: Well I'm not. Being afraid shows your weak. And your weak when you haven't been through something. I've been through everything so I'm not scared of anything.  
Jake: Come on. Stop lying what are you afraid of?  
Alexia: I've already told you.Nothing.  
Preston: So your not afraid of your parents?  
Alexia: No. They don't give a damn and they never have.  
Lily: What about death?  
Alexia: ( looks off for a second) You live, you die. The end.  
Travis: What about love?  
Alexia: Don't belive in it.  
Robbie: You don't belive in love?  
Alexia: It's a bunch of bull shit. That simple.  
(Alexia gets up from the table and leaves)  
(commercial)  
**********************************************************************************  
(scene: Peter's office. Peter and Sophie)  
  
Peter: So how is Alexia?  
Sophie: She worse then Shelby.  
Peter: What?  
Sophie: She doesn't belive in anything, Peter. Not even love.  
Peter: How do you know that?  
Sophie: I heard her talking to the group at lunch.  
Peter: Well we just gotta help her. So she can belive in something.  
Sophie: But what if we can't?  
**********************************************************************************  
(scene: Girls Dorm. Alexia's Dreaming)  
( Music in the background)  
  
(Someday, someway, I'll understand) women's voice: We gotta go find Daddy. (I can't stand to see you sad, I can't bear to hear you cry)  
another women's voice: If we don't find he's gonna be six feet under the ground.  
(If you can't tell me what you need   
All I can do is wonder why)  
man's voice: The reason I'm not home is because of what your mom did.  
(Someday, Someway  
There's no need to cry   
Someday, Someway )  
Alexia's voice: Please come home.  
man's voice: I can't  
(Cos I wonder why  
Someday, Someway  
Maybe I'll understand you)  
Alexia's voice: Why won't he answer my calls?  
women's voice: It'll be okay  
(You've taken everything from me  
I've taken everything from you   
I'll love you for my whole life too)  
women's voice: We're getting a divorce  
(Someday, Someway   
There's no need to cry   
Someday, Someway )  
women's: Me and Phillp are getting married.  
(Cos I wonder why   
Someday, Someway Maybe   
you'll understand me )  
Man's voice: Why do you do this, Alex?  
(You've taken everything from me   
I've taken everything from you   
I'll love you for my whole life too)  
Man's voice: Good-bye  
( you see Alexia open her eyes as tears pour out.)  
(commercial)   
**********************************************************************************  
Ending previews come on:   
on the next episode of Higher Ground.  
-find out the story of Brook and Leslie  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Hope you liked it. And PLEASE!! review.   
-Sam 


	2. On The Other Side Of The Mirror

On The Other Side Of The Mirror  
Disclaimer:   
I don't own Horizan, Peter or Sophie  
Nor the song it's by Mindy McCready   
It's called Dream On  
Claimer:   
I do own Alexia, Travis, Lily, Brook, Leslie, Jake, Preston, and Robbie.  
Note:  
This takes place after the cliffhangers have left. It is the year of 2004, some of their traits similize some of the other major characters in the original Horizan.  
I've made it to look like a episode. With commercials and songs the whole deal.  
Alexia: 15 years old. Tall, brown hair and eyes, very tan, skinny.  
Travis: 16 years old. Tall, brown hair and eyes. Athletic.  
Lily: 16 years old. Medium hight, black hair and brown eyes. Skinny.  
Brook: 16 years old. Short, brownish-blond hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. Skinny, Leslie's twin.  
Leslie: 16 years old. Short, brownish-blond hair that ends at her chin and blue eyes. Skinny, Brook's twin.  
Jake: 16 years old. Blondish hair and green eyes. Tall and athleticly built.  
Preston: 16 years old. Black hair and brown eyes. Short and skinny.  
Robbie: 16 years old. Blond hair and blue eyes. Tall, earing in his left ear.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(scence: The girl cliffhangers dorm Brook, Leslie, Lily, Alexia and Sophie)  
  
Brook: (yelling) I hate you. I can't belive your my sister.  
Leslie: (yelling) Belive me the feeling is mutual. You are such a witch.  
Brook: (yelling) Well at least I'm not a reject to our parents.  
Leslie: (yelling) Well at least I don't have to be Miss Perfect for my mom to accept me.  
Lily: They're at it again.  
Alexia: Are they always like this?  
Lily: You've only been here two weeks and your already getting the hang of things. Impressive.  
Alexia: Guys, what's the use fighting. You two are sisters get over it. So the rest of us can have some peace.  
Brook: Why don't you just shut-up.  
Alexia: Just offering advice.  
Leslie: Don't yell at her because your jealous of me.  
Brook: Jealous!! You are so mental.  
(Sophie walks in)  
Sophie: You two stop it now.  
(Brook and Leslie stop bickering)   
Sophie: Into Peters' office. Now!!  
(Brook, Leslie, and Sophie leave)  
**********************************************************************************  
( Peters office Peter, Brook and Leslie)  
Peter: What am I going to do with you two?  
Brook: Excuse me, Peter, you mean one. There is only me in trouble and this accident.  
Leslie: You know if I'm accident you are two. We are twins.  
Brook: You weren't supposed to be born. You just sort of tagged along. Our parents didn't want you they only wanted me.  
Leslie: So they wanted a little miss " oh I have to be so perfect, I can't even break a nail".  
Brook: Well I'm sure it's better then having a sico chick for a daughter. Who cuts herself.   
Peter: Both of you quiet!!   
(Both girls become quiet)   
Peter: You are both on shadow for the week. You two are not to leave each other sides. Got It!!  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Opening Credits:  
  
Peter  
Sophie  
Travis  
Alexia  
Lily  
Robbie  
Brook  
Leslie  
Preston  
Jake  
  
(commercial)  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(scene: Brook and Leslie in the girls dorm)  
  
Brook: Are you happy now?  
Leslie: Me? You're the one who caused it.  
Brook: If you would shut your big mouth for once.  
Leslie: Oh, your one to talk. I can't belive your my sister.  
Brook: Belive me, honey. I feel the sameway.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(scene: All the cliffhangers are at a picnic table)  
  
Preston: So why are you here, Alexia?  
Alexia: Like I said before my parents can't handle me.  
Lily: I don't understand this stupid algerbra crap.  
Alexia: It's easy. A equals 10 and c equal 120 so b equals what 120 minus 10 is.  
Lily: So it's 110.  
Alexia: Duh.  
Lily: Thanks.  
Alexia: No Problem.  
Travis: You know, your really smart, Alexia.  
Alexia: Whatever.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(scene: Peter's office, Peter and Sophie)  
  
Sophie: So what did you do about Brook and Leslie?  
Peter: I put them on shadow for a week.  
Sophie: So by the end of the week (sarcasticly) we'll have two dead girls on our hands.  
Peter: (cracking a smile) Very funny.  
Sophie: Honest Peter, they can not stand each other. I just don't understand why?   
Peter: They're to much alike.  
Sophie: Yeah right, Peter. They're totally opposite from each other.  
Peter: On the outside, Soph, they're diffrent. On the inside they're suffering from the same pain.  
  
(commercial)  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(scene: Lodge Peter and Sophie)  
  
(Peter runs in and bumps into Sophie)  
  
Sophie: What's the hurry, mountain man?  
Peter: There is tornado warning everywhere. We need to get the kids inside now.  
Sophie: Okay.  
( They both rush out)  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(scene: Girl cliffhangers dorm Alexia,Leslie, Brook,Lily and Sophie)  
  
Brook: I hate this. I hate being with you 24/7.  
Leslie: You don't think I hate this too.   
Alexia: Do you two every shut-up!! It's been four whole days of nothing but " I hate this". Well news flash, we all hate hearing you two complain 24/7.  
(Both girl shut-up. Sophie runs in)  
Sophie: Guy there are tornado watches every where. Pack your things and get in the lodge now!!  
( Sophie leaves)  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(scene: Lodge: Travis and Alexia)  
  
Travis: Hey  
Alexia: (looking up from her book) Hey  
Travis: What are you reading?  
Alexia: The Face on the Milk Carton. It's one of my favorite books.  
Travis: I've never heard of it. What's it about?  
Alexia: It's about a girl who finds out she was kidnapped. And has to go live with her real parents. And she has to figure out how to fit in and figure out where she belongs.  
Travis: Does she figure out where she belongs?  
Alexia: (smiling) Yeah she does.  
Travis: (smiling back at Alexia) Good.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(scene: Lodge: Brook and Leslie)  
(Leslie is walking out of the lodge)  
  
Brook: Where are you going?  
Leslie: I left something in the dorm. I've got to get it.  
Brook: Are you crazy. Do you not see that thunder and lighting out there?  
Leslie: I don't care, I have to get it!!  
Brook: What about me?  
Leslie: What about you?  
Brook: Um... we're on shawdow. We can't be two feet away from each other. And I'm not about to get in trouble because of you.  
Leslie: Well then I guess you'll have to come.  
Brook: You mean out there?  
Leslie: Yeah  
Brook: Okay. Let's go.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(scene: Girl cliffhangers dorm: Brook and Leslie)  
  
Brook: Hurry and get whatever you need so we can get out of here.  
Leslie: Okay  
(Leslie makes her way over to her bed. Suddenly the door slams. Brook tries to open it)  
Brook: It won't open.  
  
(commercial)  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(scene: Girl cliffhangers dorm: Brook and Leslie)  
  
Brook: Well isn't this just great!!  
(Leslie gets something from under her bed and walks over to Brook)  
Brook: You are so stupid. How could you make us come out and get stuck in this dorm for this.  
(snatches a piece of paper out of Leslie's hand)  
Leslie: Hey!!  
( Brook looks at the object in her hand and it's a picture of her, Leslie and mom and dad when her parents were together)  
Brook: You kept this?  
Leslie: Yeah. I've had it forever.  
Brook: Why'd you keep it?  
Leslie: I guess I thought if I kept it long enough it would make mom and dad get back together and we'd be a happy family again.  
  
(music starts to play in the background)  
  
(Where I stand the sun is setting  
Where you stand the moon is high)  
Brook: What happened to us, Leslie? We used to be so close. I've always wanted to be like you.  
(It's so strange to be here in the day  
While you're there in the night)  
Leslie: (starting to cry) I've hated you so much, Brook. Because mom choose you instead of me.  
(Wires carry your voice to me  
I can hear you but you're out of reach)  
Brook: Really?  
Leslie: Yeah.  
Brook: Because I've always hated you because dad choose you over me.  
( it's so hard to say goodbye  
But darlin' when you fall asleep)  
Leslie: Why'd you become anerexic?  
(Dream on, dream on  
My love will hold you)  
Brook: Because when we moved. Mom ignored me. And I thought if I became perfect dad and you would come back. So I started losing weight and started being perfect for mom. Why'd you start cutting yourself?  
(So strong, so real, so right  
I'll be there)  
Leslie: Dad did what mom did. He ignored me. And I started to hate him for it. And I started hating you and mom for leaving. And I wanted to go away, I wanted to make all the pain go away. All the hate. And when I cut myself it made me forget about the inside pain and worry about the outside. But then after a few moments it'd go away so I'd do it again.   
(Just close your eyes  
I am yours until the dawn)  
Brook: Every night I used to pray that God would turn me into you. I just wanted a dad and my sister.  
(Dream on, dream on  
All the miles stretch out between us)  
Leslie: And all I wanted was a mom and my sister.  
(All those miles I'd walk  
I'd crawl just to touch you now  
But this old world is not that small)  
Brook: So you wanted exactly what I wanted.  
(So dream on, dream on  
My love will hold you)  
Leslie: I guess so.   
((Both girls become quiet))  
Leslie: I'm sorry, Brook. I love you and I want my sister back. I don't care about mom and dad. I just need you.  
(So strong, so real, so right  
I'll be there)  
Brook: I'm sorry too. Screw mom and dad. They left and I'm not gonna leave you. Promise me you won't leave me either?  
(Just close your eyes  
I am yours until the dawn  
Dream on)  
Leslie: I promise  
**********************************************************************************  
(scene: Lodge: Sophie, Peter, Brook and Leslie)  
(Brook and Leslie walk in)  
Sophie: Where have you two been? We've been worried sick!!  
Leslie: We got locked in the dorm.  
Peter: Okay that's understandable but I'm going to have to punish you both. So tomarrow you both have kitchens.  
Leslie and Brook: Okay  
(Leslie and Brook walk off holding hands.)  
Sophie: What was that all about?  
Peter: Soph, do I ever know?  
(commercial)  
**********************************************************************************  
Ending previews come on:   
on the next episode of Higher Ground.  
- The cliffhangers have to write a story about their past  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Hope you liked it. And PLEASE!! review. Also please in your reviews tell me who your favorite character is.  
-Sam  
  
  
  



	3. To Whom It May Concern

  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Peter, Sophie, and the song which belongs to Everclear it's called Wonderful  
Claimer:   
I own Alexia, Travis, Preston, Leslie, Brook, Lily, Jake and Robbie  
Author's Note:  
Hey Guys, this is going to be a pretty short one. Sorry I'm just really busy right now. Also I don't know if I should continue this story or not. I'm hardly getting any reviews. So please review and tell me if I should continue or not. If I don't get any reviews I'll understand and quit the seris.  
**********************************************************************************  
Higher Ground: The Next Generation   
To Whom It May Concern  
Episode 203  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(scene: Outside of the lodge: Travis and Alexia)  
  
Travis: Hey Alexia, wait up.  
(Alexia turns around and sees Travis)  
Alexia: Hey  
Travis: So are you ready for Sophie's class?  
Alexia: (sarcasticly) Am I ever ready?  
(Travis laughs at the sarcastic remark and it makes Alexia smile)  
Alexia: I'm sorry but that class is so S.C..  
Travis: (confused) S.C.?  
Alexia: Snooze Cruz. Haven't you ever watched Mary-Kate and Ashly Olsen?  
Travis: ( laughing) I guess not enough. So I take it your a big fan.  
Alexia: (sarcasticly) Oh Yeah!! All the way back to the Full House days. I learned to tie my shoes because of Michelle.  
Travis: (laughing) Your kidding right?  
Alexia: (starting to laugh) No!! I learned to tie my shoe off the show when Michelle learned to tie her shoe with that little bunny thing. Well my mom saw it and showed it to me.  
Travis: So I take it you and your mom are close.  
Alexia: (smile fades) We used to be. We need to get to class.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(scene: classroom: All the cliffhangers and Sophie)  
  
Sophie: Okay guys you all know that the first nine weeks of the school course is almost over. Which means report card time and the big nine weeks test. The test will be tomarrow.  
Preston: Sophie, you can't do that!! We haven't even had time to study.  
Sophie: Calm down, Preston. The nine weeks test isn't really a test.  
Robbie: Then what is it?  
Sophie: Well you will have all day tomarrow to write a paper. Now this paper can be a poem, song, report, a letter. Anything you want it to be but it has to deal with your past or who you are someway or other.  
Jake: That's all?  
Sophie: Nope.  
Lily: I knew it was to good to be true.  
Sophie: (sarcasticly) Ha, ha, Lily. The only other thing is you have to present it to the class. You have one day guys. Class dismissed.  
(everybody gets up and leaves)  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Opening Previews:  
  
Peter  
Sophie  
Travis  
Alexia  
Lily  
Robbie   
Brook  
Leslie  
Preston  
Jake  
(commercial)  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(scene: Peter's Office: Peter and Sophie)  
  
Peter: So what did the kids think of their test?  
Sophie: I think they thought that it's going to be easier then catching a dog with two legs.  
Peter: Thought?  
Sophie: Peter, you couldn't even do the test and you thought it was easy. So I'm pretty sure it's gonna give them a hard time.  
Peter: (trying to act innocent) I've been busy.  
Sophie: Sure.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
( You see Travis working on his paper)  
( You see Preston working on his paper)  
(You see Jake working on his paper)  
(You see Robbie working on his paper)  
(You see Brook working on her paper)  
(You see Leslie working on her paper)  
(You see Lily working on her paper)  
( You see Alexia rip up her paper and throw it away then crawl into bed and go to sleep)  
(commercial)  
**********************************************************************************  
  
( scene: classroom: The cliffhangers, Peter and Sophie)  
  
Sophie: Okay guys time for you reports. Who will go first.  
Brook: I will  
(Brook stands up infront of the class)  
Brook: I wrote a letter to Leslie.  
  
Dear Leslie,  
I've started a hundread letters to you and this time will you actually get this letter. Acutally you'll hear it since this is my nine weeks test. We grew up together, our mom and dad dressed us alike until we were twelve and rufused to go to middle school looking exactly alike. Then our parents got divorced. You went with Dad and I went with mom. I hated you then. I don't know why though. Maybe because Dad choose you over me, maybe because you didn't care about what our parents wanted you just did your thing. I was jealous of that because while you were doing what you want I was trying to be the perfect daughter and it never worked. But I don't care no more. Because I can't hate you without hating myself. You are my sister and for so long I've envyed you and hated you when really it was I missed you. And I don't care what mom and dad do from now on. Because it's me and you against the world. Just me and you.  
  
Love your beautiful sister,  
Brook  
  
Sophie: Very good, Brook.  
(Brook sits down)  
Robbie: I'll go next  
(Robbie stands in front of the class)  
Robbie: Okay it's sort of a poem. It's about my brother (This is off of 10 Things I Hate About You but I added a little twist)   
  
I hate the way he always did what was wrong.  
I hate the way he always told me to do it too.  
I hate the look in his eyes when he was mad.  
I hate the way I had to call him brother.  
And worse how he called me a born fighter.  
I hate the way he always said you were born to kill.  
I hate the way he almost did.  
But worse I hate the way I don't hate.   
Not a little, not a hardly, not at all.  
  
Sophie: Good job, Robbie.  
(Robbie sits down)  
Leslie: I'll go next  
( Leslie stands in front of the class)  
Leslie: I wrote a poem.  
  
Give me an S and I'll love it forever.  
Give me an I and by and by we'll grow closer.  
Give me an S and I never let it go.  
Give me an T and I'll talk to it forever.  
Give me an E and I'll let it eat first.  
Give me an R and I'll be beside it forever.  
You gave me a SISTER once and I didn't appreciate her.   
Give me her back and I'll never let her go.  
  
Sophie: Good job.  
(Leslie sits down)  
Jake: I'll go next  
(Jake stands in front of the class)  
Jake: Well I didn't really do a paper.  
Sophie: Jake!!  
Jake: Hold on, instead I did this.  
(Grabs a piece of cardboard from beside his desk)  
Alexia: You cut out a piece of cardboard.  
Jake: No richie rich. I did this.  
(turns the cardboard around to show a picture of a bunch of kids doing drugs and on the other side a coffin.)  
Jake: I couldn't figure out what to write.  
Sophie: Well that's very good. B+.  
(Jake sits down)  
Lily: I'll go next.  
(Lily stands in front of the class)  
Lily: Me and Travis didn't know what to do. Since we both were on drugs we decided to find out what effects drugs have on us. So we went on the internet and got the statistics about how drugs affect you physical like if you're an athlete. And it said that it makes you run slower, walk slower and worse. So we decided to see how fast Travis can walk and run right now when he's not on drugs. Well when we got his time we divided it by 4 then subtracted by 28 and got how much his speed decreased. And belive it was a lot. Here' s the paper.  
Sophie: Well you two researced a lot, I can see. So B+.  
(Lily sits down)  
Preston: I guess I'm next.  
(Preston stands up in front of the class)  
Preston: Okay. I sort of did what Lily and Travis did. Except I found the precentage of teen acholics. Then I found out the over half of the drink because of problems at home. So that is what my report is mostly about.  
Sophie: Well you did a little research. So I'll give you a B-.  
(Preston sits down)  
Sophie: Okay Alexia, you last.  
Alexia: I didn't do one.  
Sophie: What? Why not?  
Alexia: I thought it was a stupid test. So I didn't do it.  
Peter: Alexia, you know this is a test grade.  
Alexia: No shit sherlock. I still didn't do it.  
Peter: Fine your on cabin lock all day.  
Alexia: Okay.  
Sophie: Class dismissed.  
(Everybody leaves)  
**********************************************************************************  
  
( scene: the bear statue at night: Peter and Alexia)  
  
(Alexia is sitting on the bear looking at the stars. Peter walks up)  
Peter: That's the famous Shelby Merrick bear.  
Alexia: (still looking at the stars) Who is she?  
Peter: She was a student here. She was the worse one I ever had. She so many secrets, so many walls built up. I thought I'd never handle a student worse then her. But you've beat hands up.  
Alexia: (still looking at the stars) Lucky me.  
Peter: Alexia, what are you so scared of. Or maybe your not scared of something. Maybe your scared of yourself.  
Alexia: (still looking at the stars) What?  
Peter: Maybe your scared of getting hurt again. Maybe your scared of finding something inside of yourself that can make you love. And you scared if you let love in it'll just hurt you again. Maybe? You need to get to bed. And expect your test tomarrow.  
(Peter leaves)  
(commercial)  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(scene: outside: Lily and Robbie)  
  
Robbie: Hey Lil, wait up.  
Lily: Hey Robbie.  
Robbie: So what are you up to?  
Lily: Nothing.  
Robbie: So you and Travis. Are you two going out?  
Lily: (laughing) What? No.   
Robbie: Cool. So are you doing anything tonight?  
Lily: No.  
Robbie: Well you want to meet at the gazebo after lights out.  
Lily: (smiling) Sure.  
Robbie: (smiling) Cool.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(scene: Classroom: Sophie, Peter, and the rest of the cliffhangers)  
  
Peter: Alexia, do you have your paper today.  
Alexia: Yes.  
(Alexia stands in front of the class)  
Alexia:  
(music starts playing in the background)  
  
  
To whom it may concern this project is stupid.  
( wonderful...... everything wonderful agian)  
To whom it may concern I'm only doing this for the grade.  
( I close my eyes when I get to sad)  
To whom it may concern Peter thinks he can save the world.  
( I think thoughts I know are bad)  
To whom it may concern he' s wrong.  
( Close my eyes and I count to ten)  
To whom it may concern I'm only here because my parents can stand me.  
( Hope it's all over when I open them)  
To whom it may concern my parents don't even care about me.  
( i want things I had before)  
To whom it may concern do call me a great pal.  
( Like the Star Wars poster on my bedroom door)  
Or worse don't call me Al.  
( I wish I could count to ten)  
To whom it may concern don't tell me you love me.  
( And make everything wonderful again)  
Because I'll tell you you're full of shit.  
( I hope my mom and I hope my dad)  
To whom it may concern love is not real.  
( Will figure out why they get so mad)  
To whom it may concern your not even real.  
( I hear them scream, I hear them fight)  
To whom it may concern why should belive in something that isn't real.  
( They say bad words that make me wanna cry)  
To whom it may concern they'll only get hurt, and that's for real.  
( I close my eyes when I go to bed)  
To whom it may concern I'm only 15.  
( I dream of angels that make me smile)  
To whom it may concern and I could care if I die tomarrow.  
( I feel better when I hear them say)  
To whom it may concern, I'm sick of saying to whom it may concern.  
( Everything will be wonderful someday)  
But since it's for a grade I will keep on saying to whom it may concern.  
( Promises mean everything when you're so little and the world is so big)  
To whom it may concern what is life.  
( I just don't understand how)  
To whom it may concern why is there pain in the world.  
( You can smile with all those tears in your eyes)  
To whom it may concern why do kids kill each other.  
( And tell me everything is wonderful now)  
To whom it may concern why do mom's and dad's not come home anymore.  
( I go to school I run and play)  
To whom it may concern I hate it when people lie.  
( I tell the kids that it's all okay)  
Or worse when they make me cry.  
( I laugh aloud so my friend don't know)  
To whom it may concern I hate it when I'm let down.  
( When the bell rings I just don't want to go home)  
To whom it may concern I got used to it after a while.  
( I go to my room and close my eyes)  
To whom it may concern news flash everybody leaves.  
( I make belive I have a new life)   
To whom it may concern I'm leaving now.  
( I don't belive it when you say)  
To whom it may concern but I'll always be around.  
(Everything will be wonderful someday)  
To whom it may concern I wish everything was wonderful again.  
  
To whom it may concern, I'll leave you with this thought.  
You can't depend on people to always be there.   
And you can't depend something that isn't real.  
And nobody can depend these five words  
TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN........  
  
(Alexia sits down.)  
(commercial)  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Ending previews  
- there is a project dealing with love for the cliffhangers.  
- Lily tells her problem  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Hope you liked it.   
Guys I don't know if I should continue this seris. Please review and tell me if I should or not. If I don't get hardly any reviews for this chapter I'll understand and cancel (quiet) the series.  
  
Bye,  
Sam  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Ending A War

Ending A War  
Disclaimer:   
I don't own Horizan, Peter or Sophie nor the songs used which are:  
Better Life by: 3 Doors Down  
The Uncivil War by: Martina Mcbride.  
Claimer:   
I do own Alexia, Travis, Lily, Brook, Leslie, Jake, Preston, and Robbie.  
Note:  
This takes place after the cliffhangers have left. It is the year of 2004, some of their traits similize some of the other major characters in the original Horizan.  
I've made it to look like a episode. With commercials and songs the whole deal.  
Alexia: 15 years old. Tall, brown hair and eyes, very tan, skinny.  
Travis: 16 years old. Tall, brown hair and eyes. Athletic.  
Lily: 16 years old. Medium hight, black hair and brown eyes. Skinny.  
Brook:ashley 16 years old. Short, brownish-blond hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. Skinny, Leslie's twin.  
Leslie:mary-kate 16 years old. Short, brownish-blond hair that ends at her chin and blue eyes. Skinny, Brook's twin.  
Jake: 16 years old. Blondish hair and green eyes. Tall and athleticly built.  
Preston: 16 years old. Black hair and brown eyes. Short and skinny.  
Robbie: 16 years old. Blond hair and blue eyes. Tall, earing in his left ear.  
****************************************************************************  
Episode 204  
Higher Ground: The New Generation  
Ending A War  
****************************************************************************  
(scene: Lily and Robbie. Docks)  
  
(Lily turns and looks at Robbie walking on to the docks)  
Lily: Hey Robbie.  
Robbie: Hey Lil, what ya doin?  
Lily: Nothing. Just thinking.  
Robbie:(sarcasticly)Ya know it's bad for your health if you think to hard.  
Lily: Really?  
Robbie: Yep. It can cause excessive brain damage.  
Lily: I think I've already given myself enough brain damage to last me a lifetime.  
Robbie: Why do you say that?  
Lily: Ever done drugs?   
Robbie: No. You did though right.  
Lily: Yep.  
Robbie: Why?  
Lily:(trying to get off the subject) We better get to class.  
Robbie:(getting the hint) Yeah I guess.  
****************************************************************************  
(scene: Preston and Brook: Boys dorm)  
  
( You see Preston doing his homework and Brook walks in)  
Preston: Um.... the guys are not in here right now.  
Brook: Actually I came to see you.  
Preston:(in disbelief) Really?  
Brook:(smiling) Yeah. I mean you are the brains of the group right.  
Preston: Yeah I guess.  
Brook: Well I was wondering if you could help me with this history problem.  
Preston: Sure.  
(Brook sits down beside Preston on the bed)  
Brook: I so don't understand this civil war crap.  
Preston: Well what don't you understand?  
Brook: Number four.   
Preston:(reading the question) What would you say America gained from the war?  
Brook: It's such a bogas question. I mean all we did was kill people. How did we gain anything.  
Preston: Well let me this in your terms. Your a cheerleader right?  
Brook: Yeah  
Preston: Okay. So did you hear about the mother who hired a hitman so her daughter could make the cheerleading squad.  
Brook: Yeah. Of course.  
Preston: Well how did that help the cheerleading nation?  
Brook: Well it taught parents to be prepared.  
Preston: Exactly. Just like we learned from the civil war....  
Brook:(finishing his sentence) How to overcome another war and it also our freedom.  
Preston: Right.  
Brook: (smiling) Your pretty smart.  
Preston: Thanks.  
Brook: Thank you too.  
(Brook gets up to leave and kisses Preston on the cheek)  
Brook: Bye  
(Brook walks out)  
****************************************************************************(scene: Leslie and Jake: Classroom)  
  
Jake: Hey Leslie.  
Leslie: Hey Jake.  
Jake: So you like gymnastics.  
Leslie: Yup.  
Jake: That's cool.  
Leslie: I guess. So I really liked your picture you did for your nine week test.  
Jake:(smiling) Really? Thanks  
Leslie: It was really good.  
(Sophie walks in and so do all the other cliffhangers)  
Sophie: Okay class time to began.  
****************************************************************************  
Opening Credits:  
  
Peter  
Sophie  
Travis  
Alexia  
Lily  
Robbie  
Brook  
Leslie  
Preston  
Jake  
  
(commercial)  
****************************************************************************  
(scene: Peter's office: Lily and Peter)  
  
(Lily walks in to find Peter at his desk)  
Lily: You called for me master?  
Peter: Yes, you got a package today.  
Lily: From who?  
Peter: Your parents.  
Lily: Oh.   
Peter: Lily, you don't have to fight this war alone.   
Lily:( Lily looks at him expressionless) Yes I do.  
( Lily grabs the box and leaves)  
*******************************************************************************  
(scene: Picnic tables: Brook and Preston)  
  
(Preston is helping Brook with her homework)  
Brook: Thanks, Preston. You must really think I'm stupid. This is like the second time I've needed your help with homework.  
Preston: I could never think that.  
Brook: So you don't think I'm just a dumb blond?  
Preston: No. But you probly think I'm just a geek. I mean that's what everybody thinks.  
Brook: Why? Just because your smart? That's a bunch of crock, Preston.  
(Preston looks at Brook admiringly. Then leans in and kisses her fast.)  
Preston: Sorry, I shouldn't of done that.  
Brook: Don't be. I wanted you to do it.  
Preston: Really?  
Brook: Yeah.  
**********************************************************************************  
(scene: Boys dorm: Travis and Jake)  
  
(Travis is in the bathroom fixing his hair)  
Jake: What are you doing? We're just going to dinner.  
Travis: I know that.  
Jake: Then why are spending like thirty minutes in the bathroom. (just then it clicked) Oh my goodness our little Travis has a crush on somebody. Who is she?  
Travis: None of your bussiness.  
Jake: It's Alexia isn't it. Oh my gosh Travis likes Alexia.  
Travis: Your acting like and eight year old. Plus don't tell me you don't like a girl here.  
Jake: I'll admit it I do. But you'll never get it out of me.  
Travis:( in a matter of fact tone) I know who it is.  
Jake: Yeah right. Well then Mr. Smarty Pants who is it?  
Travis: Leslie.  
Jake: How'd you know.  
Travis: Oh please you two were practicly drooling over each other today in class.  
Jake: Whatever.  
**************************************************************************************  
( scene: cafeteria: all the cliffhangers are there except Lily)  
  
Robbie: Where's Lily?  
Alexia: She said she wanted to have some time alone.  
Robbie: Oh.  
( Camera views Jake and Leslie. Jake whispers in Leslie's ear)  
Jake: Meet me at the gazebo at mid-night.  
Leslie:(smiling) Okay.  
(commercial)  
****************************************************************************************  
(scene: Girls dorm: Lily is sitting on her bed with a shoe box of photos and stuff)  
  
(song come on in background)  
  
(I'm about to be on the floor)  
Lily looks at a picture of her and her mom and dad.  
(Again, surely you're gonna)  
Flashback: Lily at age 6 w/ her mom and dad.  
(Find me here)  
Lily's dad: Why do you do this kind of stuff Lily.   
He hits her.  
(I'm about to sleep until the end)  
Lily's mom: You shouldn't of hit the lamp Lily and you wouldn't of been in trouble. Flashback ends.  
(Of time, drug I take gonna wake)  
Lily looks at a 10th birthday card.  
(My fear right now)  
Flashback: Lily looks at her mom and dad anger on their faces.  
(I'm passing away on to the)  
Lily's mom: Lily you know better then to get your new dress dirty.  
(Better life)  
Lily: I'm sorry  
(I'm passing away on)  
Lily's dad: Well that's not good enough  
(To the better)  
Lily's mom slaps her. Flashback end.  
(I'm about to see just how far I can fly,)  
Lily picks up a picture of a girl and her.  
(surely your gonna)  
Flashback: Lily w/ a girl at age 14  
(break my fall)  
Girl: Take it (hands her ectasy) It'll make you forget. Flashback ends.  
(I'm about to run as fast as I can,)  
A tear falls of Lily's cheek.   
(head long into that wall)  
Lily throws the shoebox and it's contents on the floor.  
(This time)  
She cuddles up in the bed and starts to cry.  
*******************************************************************************  
(scene: Boys Dorm: Robbie)  
  
(Robbie walks into the dorm and reaches under his bed and pulls out a swiss army knife he puts it in his back pocket and leaves)  
(commercial)  
********************************************************************************  
( scene: Travis and Alexia: walking to the dorms)  
  
Travis: So where are you from?  
Alexia: Boringville, California.  
Travis:(laughs at the comment)  
Alexia: What about you country boy?  
Travis: Troutville, Texas.  
Alexia: So what are you a cowboy that went on the dark side?  
Travis: (laughs at the comment) I guess you could say that.  
**********************************************************************************  
(scene: the docks: Lily is standing on the docks with the shoebox)  
  
(music starts to play in the background)  
  
(There's a silence on the front lines)  
Lily looks at the box and at the lake.  
(You can cut it with a knife)  
(Robbie walks up beside her)  
(You can stay and take your chances)  
Lily: You scared me. What are you doing here?  
(Or you can run to save your life)  
Robbie: I came to do something.  
(And one side is retreating)  
Lily: What?  
(And the other's runnin' scared)  
(Robbie pulls out the knife.)  
(And the drums of war are beating)  
Lily: What are you doing with that?  
(Ever through it's undeclared)  
Robbie: This.  
(And both sides say they're winning)  
(He throws it in the lake)  
(And both sides know they're losing)  
Lily: Why'd you do that?  
(And neither one knows what they're fighting for)  
Robbie: My brother gave me that knife after my first fight.  
(And in the quiet little places)  
Robbie: He said he was proud of me. For coming into the so-called war.  
(You can see the little faces)  
(Robbie looks at her)  
(Huddled right outside the bedroom door)  
Robbie: And I just ended a war.  
(Praying for an end to this uncivil war)  
(Lily looks at the box in her hands)  
(Papa needs a new job)  
(She throws the box into the lake)  
Robbie: Why'd you do that?  
(So he's swallowing his pride)  
(Lily looks at him)  
(Oh but it don't go down easy)  
Lily: I just ended a war.  
(And it eats him up inside)  
(Robbie leans in and kisses her)  
(Just victims in this uncivil war)  
(commercial)  
*****************************************************************************************  
- Find out why Jake, Preston and Travis are at Horizan  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it's so short. PLEASE review.  
-Sam  
  



	5. Just Like You

Just Like You  
Disclaimer:   
I don't own Horizan,Marc, Peter or Sophie nor the songs used which are:  
John Micheal Montgomry: Just Like A Rodeo  
Mindy Mcready: I'm Not So Tough  
Claimer:   
I do own Alexia, Travis, Lily, Brook, Leslie, Jake, Preston, and Robbie.  
Note:  
This takes place after the cliffhangers have left. It is the year of 2004, some of their traits similize some of the other major characters in the original Horizan.  
I've made it to look like a episode. With commercials and songs the whole deal.  
Alexia: 15 years old. Tall, brown hair and eyes, very tan, skinny.  
Travis: 16 years old. Tall, brown hair and eyes. Athletic.  
Lily: 16 years old. Medium hight, black hair and brown eyes. Skinny.  
Brook:ashley 16 years old. Short, brownish-blond hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. Skinny, Leslie's twin.  
Leslie:mary-kate 16 years old. Short, brownish-blond hair that ends at her chin and blue eyes. Skinny, Brook's twin.  
Jake: 16 years old. Blondish hair and green eyes. Tall and athleticly built.  
Preston: 16 years old. Black hair and brown eyes. Short and skinny.  
Robbie: 16 years old. Blond hair and blue eyes. Tall, earing in his left ear.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
Episode 205  
Higher Ground: The New Generation  
Just Like You  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
( Scene: All the cliffhangers sat outside on the picnic tables. Leslie was sitting with Jake laughing. Brook and Preston were sitting beside each other, Preston was helping Brook with her homework. Lily was sitting beside Robbie talking and laughing. Travis and Alexia were sitting across from each other. Travis is doing his homework and Alexia is writing in a notebook.)  
  
Travis: You write in that notebook alot.  
Alexia: I guess.  
Travis: What do you write?  
Alexia: Just crap.  
(Camera goes to Lily and Robbie.)  
Lily: So you kicked his butt because he said you weren't a good writer.  
Robbie: Yeah, stupid huh.  
Lily: Um... yeah you could say that.  
Robbie:(jokingly) But you still like me right?  
Lily: Who could say no to those blue eyes.  
Robbie: Lily having a romantic moment. That's amazing.  
Lily: Shut-up.  
(Camera goes to Brook and Preston.)  
Brook: Your a genies.  
Preston: Not really.  
Brook: No, you really are.  
Preston: Well you're pretty.  
Brook: Thank you.  
(Camera goes to Leslie and Jake.)  
Leslie: Your kidding.  
Jake: Nope.  
Leslie: So your seventeen year old cousin dressed up like superman for halloween. I bet that was hilarious.  
Jake: Belive me it was.  
(Camera shoots to a black car pulling up. A man gets out who is supposivly Marc Scarbrow.)  
( Camera shoots to Peter and Sophie watching a soccor game.)   
Sophie: Who is that?  
Peter: Where?  
Sophie: The guy who just got out of that black car.  
Peter looks over toward the black car and the man in the suit.  
Peter: Well I'll be.  
Peter leaves a confused Sophie.  
****************************************************************************  
Opening Credits:  
  
Peter  
Sophie  
Travis  
Alexia  
Lily  
Robbie  
Brook  
Leslie  
Preston  
Jake  
  
(commercial)  
****************************************************************************  
( Scene: Peter walks up to his brother Marc who is beside his black car)  
  
Marc: Nice to see you little bro.  
Peter: Marc, what are you doing here?  
Marc: That's no way to greet your favorite brother.  
Peter: You're my only brother.  
Marc:(jokingly) Oh yeah I forgot.  
Peter: Ha. Ha. So why are you here?  
Marc: I just wanted how the school was coming.  
Peter: Really?  
Marc: Yeah.  
Peter: You haven't been here in four years Marc how am I supposed to belive that.  
Marc: Well people change.  
Peter: Yeah but you don't.  
Marc: Whatever. So how are the what group is it. Last time I came you could not stop talking about them. Cliffers?  
Peter: Cliffhangers. And they've all graduated so we have a new group of Cliffhangers.  
Marc: Well why don't you introduce us?  
Peter: (raises is eyebrows) Alright.  
( Camera shoots to the cliffhangers at the picnic tables Marc and Peter walk up.)  
  
Peter: Marc, these are the cliffhangers. Guys, this is my brother Marc. (pointing to Leslie) That's Leslie, (pointing to Brook) her twin sister Brook, (pointing to Jake) Jake, (pointing to Robbie) Robbie, (pointing to Lily) Lily, (pointing to Preston) Preston, (pointing to Travis) Travis, (pointing to Alexia) and that is....  
Marc:(cutting him off) Alexia?  
Alexia looks up.  
Alexia:(in shock) Mr. Marc?  
Marc: That would be me.  
Alexia gets up from the table and walks over to him. She extends her hand and shakes his.   
Alexia:( in a professional, rich voice) So how are you Mr. Marc? And how is your bussiness going, I've heard you stock has gone be ten points. Congradulations.  
Marc: Well thank you.  
Alexia: And I must say that Modisk Incorpations had no right to sew you. It was just remarkable how you turned the case around on them.  
Marc: Well I couldn't of done it without you.  
Alexia puts her hand on her chest like she is amazed.  
Alexia: It was my honor indeed. So Mr. Marc where do you plan on going with your bussiness? I personally belive you should buy the Mousetpads Incorporation.  
Marc: That company isn't doing very well, why would you say that?  
Alexia: Mr. Marc, everybody knows that Mousetpads are going out of bussiness and they want to sell out for a very cheep price. Now you buy it and re-do it total, which I know you have the brains for, and Bookdids will be happy to buy it from you, they need a new incorperation, and if you rebuild Mousetpads they will buy it from you for twice as much as you paid for it.  
Marc: Really? And where all did you get all this information?  
Alexia: Why from Mr. Booster of course.  
Marc: You mean Craig Booster, the richest man from stocks in the world?  
Alexia: Yes sir.  
Marc: He is the rudest and uttermost meanest man I have ever meet and all the world agrees with me.  
Alexia: Mr. Marc, how dare you say something like that about Mr. Booster he is one of the kindest, sweetest, smartest man I ever met. He is very remarkable.  
Marc: How do you do it, Alexia? You can win over the hearts of the meanest men alive.  
Alexia: Well thank you, Mr. Marc.  
(Camera shoots showing all the cliffhangers faces and Peter's all totally confused about what was happeneing to between Marc and Alexia)  
Peter: Do you two know each other?  
Marc: Of course.( it clicks to Marc that Alexia is at Horizan) Alexia, what are you doing here?  
Alexia: I um.... um.  
Marc: Your father told me you had been accepted at a art school in France for you writing and singing.  
Alexia: I guess this is an art school to him. Mr. Marc, is was very nice meeting you again. Good-luck with your bussiness.  
Alexia grabs her notebook and walks away.  
Marc: Peter, why is she here?  
Peter: She wasn't happy.  
Marc: Peter, Alexia is one of the happiest people I've ever met.  
Peter: Can you say act.  
( shows the Marc looking at Alexia walk away.)  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
(Scene: Shows Jake and Preston fighting outside at the picnic tables. There is a crowd all around. Shows Peter running outside and taking the boys to his office.)  
(Camera shoots to Peter's office. Preston and Jake are seating in two chairs beside each other, Peter is as his desk)  
  
Peter: What am I going to do with you two?  
Jake: You can let me kill him and then as usual put me on shuns for a week.  
Peter: I don't think so. No more shuns for you two.  
Preston: So you're gonna let us off the hook  
Peter: I didn't say that.  
Jake: Then what are you going to do?  
Peter: You guys need to go pack your things you two are going on a buddy walk.  
Jake: I think I'd rather have shuns.  
Peter: I said pack and that means now.  
( Both boys leave)  
(Commercial)  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
( Scene: Alexia sitting on the docks; Travis comes in)  
( Camera shows Alexia sitting on the docks and Travis walks up behind her and puts his hands over her eyes)  
  
Travis: Guess who?  
Alexia: I don't know.  
Travis:( Travis sits down beside Alexia) Me.  
  
( Music start's playing in the background)  
  
(Boots in the stirrups out of the gate trying to hold the reins)  
Alexia: Hey Travis.  
(Praying that I can just sit tight, man this love is strange)  
Travis: So how do you know Peter's brother?  
(Up like a rocket spinning 'round like a top)  
Alexia: He and my dad do business together.  
(My strength is fading fast)  
Travis: Cool. So what does your dad do?  
(I should have known when I climbed on)  
Alexia: He created a thing that helps drilling go faster and smoother and he sales it, buys businesses and then breaks down into pieces and sales them for more then they're worth.  
(Somedays I'm in the saddle)  
Travis: He sounds important.  
(Somedays I get thrown)  
Alexia: To most people. So what does you dad do?  
(Somedays I hold on for dear life)  
Travis: He's in Stocks.  
(This love is sure 'nough just like a rodeo)  
Alexia: Cool.   
(Camera zooms in on an envelope in Travis's hand. Alexia sees it.)  
(Eight short seconds lasts a long long time)  
Alexia: What's that?  
(Boots in the stirrups out of the gate trying to hold the reins)  
Travis: A letter.  
(Praying that I can just sit tight, man this love is strange)  
Alexia: I know that. But why don't you open it?  
(Up like a rocket spinning 'round like a top)  
Travis: Because of who it's from.  
(My strength is fading fast)  
**************************************************************************************************************  
( Scene: Preston and Jake are walking through the woods)  
  
Preston: So you and Leslie a couple?  
(I should have known when I climbed on)  
Jake:(smiling) Yeah. You and Brook?  
(My next breath could be my last)  
Preston: I think. She's just so perfect. I mean I never really was cool in school that's really why I'm here.  
(Somedays I'm in the saddle)  
Jake: Really?  
(Somedays I get thrown)  
Preston: Yeah.  
(Somedays I hold on for dear life)  
Jake: Wow. Care to explain it to me?  
(This love is sure 'nough just like a rodeo)  
Preston: Peer Pressure. All the cool kids said if I drank I would be cool. So I did. Only then they didn't like me. So I kept on hoping they would except me.  
(Eight short seconds lasts a long long time)  
Jake: Bummer.  
(My life flashed before my eyes)  
Preston: What about you? Why are you here?  
(Ain't never been bucked like this before)  
Jake: Abusive parents. Just like Lily. Except I went for the hard stuff crack, crank, pot.  
(But I got to thank you for the ride)  
Preston: Oh. Sorry to hear about it.  
(Somedays I'm in the saddle)  
Jake: So am I.  
(Somedays I get thrown)  
Preston: What happened?  
(Somedays I hold on for dear life)  
Jake: Family life used to be perfect then dad started drinking. Mom left and dad wold hit me.  
(This love is sure 'nough just like a rodeo)  
Preston: Oh.  
(Somedays I'm in the saddle)  
Jake: You know you're not so bad. Once you get to know ya.  
(Somedays I get thrown)  
Preston: Ditto.  
(Somedays I hold on for dear life)  
(Just like a rodeo)  
(commercial)  
**************************************************************************************************************  
(scene: Peter's office: Marc and Peter)  
  
Peter: Marc, what are you really doing here?  
Marc: I came to see you.  
Peter: What do you want?  
Marc: Well it's just one small favor.  
Peter: I knew it. So what is the favor?  
Marc: Well there is a big bussiness meeting in two days. And I wanna use Horizan as the meeting place.  
Peter: No.  
Marc: Please, Peter. Alexia is here and she is great at these meetings.  
Peter: No.  
Marc: Come on, Peter. These bussiness are looking for places to Sponsor. And they could sponsor the school if the like it. And your scholorship fund would go high.  
Peter: Fine. But nothing to big. And the cliffhangers have to go in on the meeting and watch.  
Marc: Deal.  
Peter: And I'm having a small reunion for the old cliffhangers. They will be able to go in and watch the meeting.  
Marc: Okay.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
(scene: Alexia and Travis sitting on the docks)  
(music starts playing in background)  
  
Alexia: Who's it from?  
(I can almost read your mind)  
Travis: My step-mother.  
(It's running fast)  
Alexia: Oh and that would be bad because?  
(Out of control)  
Travis: Because she.... she molested me.  
(You're afraid of what you'll find)  
Alexia: Oh. Do you wanna talk about it?  
(If you get too close)  
Travis: You don't think I'm a freak?  
(You imagine I don't care)  
Alexia: It's not your fault.  
(You see walls that just aren't there)  
Travis: She used to come in my room when my dad was out of town.  
(You think I'm too strong to let you in)  
Travis: She would say things to me. And I would tell her no but she wouldn't listen.  
(But that's just not fair)  
Travis: So I started doing drugs.  
(I'm not so tough)  
Alexia: It's not your fault, Travis.  
(I'll call your bluff)  
Travis: I didn't make her stop.  
(And let you see a side of me)  
Alexia: But you tried.  
(That wants you here)  
Travis: How do you know?  
(And cries real tears)  
Alexia: Because you're to sweet to betray your father like that.   
(And needs someone to love)  
Travis: So you belive me?  
(I'm not so tough)  
Alexia: Yeah.  
(I know that you've been hurt before)  
Travis: No one ever belived me.  
(But so have I)  
Alexia: Well I do.  
(What can you do)  
Travis: Thanks.  
(That doesn't mean you close the door)  
Alexia: For what?  
(So stop blaming me I'm don't blaming you)  
Travis: For beliving me.  
(I'm not some ghost from your past)  
Alexia: Well you have to be crazy not to belive a guy with your smile.  
(The one who torn your heart in half)  
Travis: You're really pretty.  
(I'm not her, it's not my fault)  
Alexia: Yeah right.  
(Your holding on to that)  
Travis: You are.  
(I'm not so tough)  
( Camera shows Travis leans over and kisses Alexia)  
(commercial)  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Previews for upcoming episode:  
- the old cliffhangers come back  
- there is an important bussiness meeting.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sorry it took so long guys!! I've been really busy.  
Well till next time.  
c-ya  
Sam  



	6. Meeting Again

Meeting Again  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Peter, Sophie, Marc, Scott, Shelby, Juliet, Auggie, Ezra and Daisy. I don't own the songs either   
Alecia Elliot: I'm Diggin It  
Patty Loveless (i think): It Matters To Me  
Claimer:  
I do own Travis, Alexia, Brook, Leslie, Robbie, Jake, Lily and Preston  
Note:  
This takes place after the cliffhangers have left. It is the year of 2004, some of their traits similize some of the other major characters in the original Horizan.  
I've made it to look like a episode. With commercials and songs the whole deal.  
Alexia: 15 years old. Tall, brown hair and eyes, very tan, skinny.  
Travis: 16 years old. Tall, brown hair and eyes. Athletic.  
Lily: 16 years old. Medium hight, black hair and brown eyes. Skinny.  
Brook: 16 years old. Short, brownish-blond hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. Skinny, Leslie's twin.  
Leslie: 16 years old. Short, brownish-blond hair that ends at her chin and blue eyes. Skinny, Brook's twin.  
Jake: 16 years old. Blondish hair and green eyes. Tall and athleticly built.  
Preston: 16 years old. Black hair and brown eyes. Short and skinny.  
Robbie: 16 years old. Blond hair and blue eyes. Tall, earing in his left ear.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Episode: 206  
Higher Ground: The New Generation  
Meeting Again  
**************************************************************************************************************  
(scene: Marc, Peter and Sophie; outside)  
  
Peter: I talked to Alexia, she said she would be glad to help with the meeting.  
Marc: I knew she would.  
Sophie: I'm sure you did.  
Peter: The meeting is today at two and all the cliffhangers and my old students who are coming to vist will be observing it.  
Marc: That was part of the deal.  
( four cars pull up: Scott gets out of one, Shelby and Daisy get out of one, Auggie and Juliet get out of one and Ezra gets out of one. Shelby and Daisy walk over to Scott and Shelby and Scott hold hands.)  
Peter: Those are my old students Marc, it's time for you to meet them.  
**************************************************************************************************************   
  
Opening Credits:  
  
Peter  
Sophie  
Travis  
Alexia  
Lily  
Robbie  
Brook  
Leslie  
Preston  
Jake  
  
(commercial)  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
( Scene: All the new cliffhangers except Alexia; picnic tables)  
  
Leslie:(sarcasticly) Well this is going to be one fun afternoon.  
Brook: Yeah watching a bunch of guys do business, can't wait.  
Robbie: Where is, Alexia?  
Lily: Alex, is going to in the meeting. She's getting ready.  
Jake: Why is she going to be in the meeting?  
Travis: Because she knows Peter's brother, and she helped some how with his business.  
Jake: Oh.  
Preston: And there are the sharks.  
(Everybody looks over to where men in black suits are getting out of their cars)  
**************************************************************************************************************  
( scene: Shows Peter and Sophie walking with Shelby, Scott, Auggie, Juliet, Daisy and Ezra)  
  
Sophie: So what's married life like, Jules?  
Juliet: It's great especially when I have a great husband like Auggie.  
Scott: So what are we exactly going to be doing today?  
Peter: My brother Marc has got some people coming to do business. We're going to go to the meeting with the new cliffhangers.  
Sophie: Except for Alexia, because she's going to be in the meeting.  
Shelby: Who's Alexia?  
Sophie: She's a student here.  
Daisy: Why is she here?  
Peter: She's a runner.  
Ezra: Why'd she run.  
Peter: We don't know. But her past intrests me.  
Shelby:(smiling) It couldn't been as bad as mine.  
Sophie: Actually it is.  
Scott: Okay I've got to hear this.  
Peter: Her aunt was a drug dealer. When Alexia was almost 14 her aunt kidnapped her and held her capitve for two weeks, finally she got away. And her aunt was busted.  
Shelby: Wow. That is a lot more intreasting. So what is she on drugs or something.  
Sophie: Nope she's clean. She passed the smoking test, the drug test, and the achole test.  
Auggie: What about her parents?  
Peter: Her parents have been divorced for about two years now. Her mother is remarried, her father a millionare.   
Juliet: Wow.  
Daisy: Well hey she always has her beliefs in love and stuff.  
Sophie: Actually no she doesn't.  
Ezra: What?  
Sophie: She doesn't belive in love.  
Shelby: Okay this girl is truely messed up then. I mean even I belive in love.  
Peter: She's got an attitude problem like you, Shelb. She never cries, and she says she's not scared of anything.  
Auggie: When do we get to meet this girl?  
Sophie: You'll get to see her in action. She's in the meeting. And belive she's quit an actress.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
( scene: The old and new cliffhangers are sitting by the wall with Peter and Sophie. In the middle a bunch of men in black suits are sitting.)  
  
Marc: Okay, I guess we should start the meeting without Alexia.  
( Alexia walks in in a black skirt suit. Her hair is in a low ponytail, she has a black briefcase with her and looks very professional.)  
Alexia: I'm here.  
Marc: Good. Lets start the meeting.  
(commercial)  
**************************************************************************************************************  
( scene: The meeting room. Everybody is sitting down except for Marc)  
  
Marc: Okay let's start. Alexia has some ideas on how to make stock sell better. Alexia.  
( Alexia stands up, and Marc sits down)  
(music starts playing in background)  
(Can't eat,can't sleep  
All I do is think about you  
Hold on,what's this feelin'  
That's my heart your stealin'  
Thats okay my baby,I don't want it back  
Whats this chemistry,such intensity  
And good emotion gettin' through)  
  
Alexia:(in a professional voice) Thank you, Mr. Marc. First of all I'd like to thank all of you for coming. We all know why we are here. Stock has gone done very badly. There is only one solution better stock. Here's my ideas.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
(It's your sweet love,I'm feelin' it  
Can't get enough,go figure it  
Madly,deeply,baby I'm fallin'  
Head over heels,I'm livin' it  
Heart and soul,your givin' it  
I'm thinkin' that  
I'm diggin' it)  
  
(shows a scene of Alexia talking.)  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
(Come on keep it comin'  
Think your on to somethin'  
So strong,so right,it's gotta be real  
You're breakin' down the walls and fences  
There's a powerful sense of  
Good emotion gettin' through)  
  
  
( shows anthor scene of Alexia and the men laughing)  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
( scene: Shows a young man standing up talking)  
  
(It's your sweet love,I'm feelin' it  
Can't get enough,go figure it  
Madly,deeply,baby I'm fallin'  
Head over heels,I'm livin' it  
Heart and soul,your givin' it  
I'm thinkin' that  
I'm Diggin it)  
  
Man: We should by speaders. The stock would be new.  
( shows Alexia sitting down)  
Alexia: Actually no it wouldn't.  
Man: Care to explain your reason  
( Alexia gets up and stands up front where the man is standing)  
Alexia: Of course. Speader's stock is at it's highest. But if you may not have noticed it is going down. Yeah it's stock is new but it's the samething and America is noticing that. So if you buy Speader's for a unreasonable price, and belive me they will charge you an unreasonable price. Then you go back to sell you're gonna lose money because it's stock would already be low by that time.  
Man:(getting angry because she's right) Listen little girl, I have licenses (however you spell it) to stock.  
Alexia: So I have a learners permit.  
( all the men start laughing and Alexia smiles)  
Alexia: I think the learners permit is better. Who agrees with me.  
( all the men raise their hands)  
Alexia: That's what I thought.  
  
(It's your sweet love,I'm feelin' it  
Can't get enough,go figure it  
Madly,deeply,baby I'm fallin'  
Head over heels,I'm livin' it  
Heart and soul,your givin' it  
I'm thinkin' that  
I'm diggin' it)  
(commercial)  
**************************************************************************************************************  
( scene: shows the meeting is over. Everybody is starting to leave. The old and new cliffhangers are standing in a corner with Peter and Sophie. An old man walks up in front of them)  
  
Peter: Can I help you, sir?  
Old Man:( in a harsh voice) I don' t know *Can* you? I hate when people use that word. It's show stupidity.  
( Alexia walks up)  
Alexia: Mr. Booster, leave Mr. Scarbrow alone. Even if he doesn't know proper language.  
Old Man: Oh Alexia, you were wonderful today. It was pleasure working with you again.  
Alexia: The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Booster.  
Old Man: Well I must be going. Good-bye, Alexia.  
Alexia: Good-bye, Mr. Booster.  
(they shake hands and he leaves)  
**************************************************************************************************************  
( scene: Alexia stands with the old and new cliffhangers and Peter and Sophie. She shakes a few more men's hands. Until there is only Marc and one more man left. They walk up to them)  
( song starts playing in background)  
  
.  
(Baby tell me where'd you ever learn )   
Man: Hello, Alexia  
(To fight without saying word)   
Alexia: Hello, father.  
(Then waltz back into my life)   
( everybody is surprised to finally see her father. Nobody says anything)  
Man: You seem to be doing good.  
(Like it's all gonna be alright)   
Alexia: How am I supposed to be, father? You practicly sent me to prison  
(Don't you know how much it hurts)   
Man: I did what I had to do. And I don't regret it.   
(When we don't talk)   
Alexia: I'm sure you don't. I'm sure mother and Phillp don't either.  
(When we don't touch)   
Man: Alexia, now is not the time or place.  
(When it doesn't feel like we're even in love)   
Alexia: Father, there never will be a time or place.  
(It matters to me)   
Man: There is one thing I do regret about sending you here.  
(When I don't know what to say)   
Alexia: And what would that be?  
(Don't know what to do)   
Man: I lost one hell of an employee  
(Don't know if it really even matters to you)   
Alexia: I'm sure that's all I am to you. An employee. Good-bye, Father.  
(How can I make you see)   
Man: Good-bye, Alexia.  
(It matters to me)   
(they shake hands and he leaves without another word with Marc. Everybody looks in shock at how Alexia and her father acted toward each other)  
(It matters to me)   
(commercial)  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Previews:  
- find out more about Alexia  
- Alexia and the old cliffhangers talk  
- Alexia and Travis talk about there relationship. 


	7. 10 Minutes

10 Minutes  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Peter, Sophie, Marc, Scott, Shelby, Juliet, Auggie, Ezra and Daisy. I don't own the songs either   
Bridge Over Troubled Water By Leann Rimes  
Yesterday By Leann Rimes  
Claimer:  
I do own Travis, Alexia, Brook, Leslie, Robbie, Jake, Lily and Preston  
Note:  
This takes place after the cliffhangers have left. It is the year of 2004, some of their traits similize some of the other major characters in the original Horizan.  
I've made it to look like a episode. With commercials and songs the whole deal.  
Alexia: 15 years old. Tall, brown hair and eyes, very tan, skinny.  
Travis: 16 years old. Tall, brown hair and eyes. Athletic.  
Lily: 16 years old. Medium hight, black hair and brown eyes. Skinny.  
Brook: 16 years old. Short, brownish-blond hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. Skinny, Leslie's twin.  
Leslie: 16 years old. Short, brownish-blond hair that ends at her chin and blue eyes. Skinny, Brook's twin.  
Jake: 16 years old. Blondish hair and green eyes. Tall and athleticly built.  
Preston: 16 years old. Black hair and brown eyes. Short and skinny.  
Robbie: 16 years old. Blond hair and blue eyes. Tall, earing in his left ear.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
Episode: 207  
Higher Ground: The New Generation  
10 Minutes  
**************************************************************************************************************  
(Scene opens:Marc,Sophie,Peter, Shelby,Scott,Juliet, Auggie,Ezra and Daisy are sitting at an empty cafeteria table; cafeteria appears empty)  
  
Shelby: So you're Peter's brother, how do you know Alexia.... that was her name right?  
Marc: Yeah. Lex's father Jim Lemay works with me, I've known since she was 11 when her father started up his company.  
Scott: He has his own company? Is a big company?  
Marc: Big? It's a multi-million dollor company... one of the best stock companies in the world.  
Daisy: So Lexi's father is rich?  
Marc: He's beyond rich. When she first ranaway he hired 8 privite detectives and bribed the New York Police Department to stop all cases and find her.   
Peter: Wow. I didn't even know that.  
Marc: I still can't be she is HERE.  
Juliet: Why not?  
Marc: Well Lexi is one of the most....... well she's the most incredible teen I've ever met. She's got a great mind for stocks, she's smart, she's really great at singing and writing. She is the bravest person I've met and most strong willed. But she's also the kindest. She'll bend over backward to make someone else happy. And she's happiest person I've ever met.  
( Alexia walks in)  
Peter: Alex, you're up early.  
Alexia: Yeah I wanted to say good-bye to Mr.Marc.  
Marc: I need to get going.   
(Marc get up and hugs Lexi)  
Marc: Oh wait I got you something for helping me.  
Alexia: Mr.Marc you shouldn't have.  
Marc: Well I wanted to.  
(Marc put on the table a guitar case with the neme Alex across it.)  
Alexia: My guitar!! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you  
(Alexia jumps up and down and hugs Marc)  
Alexia: How'd you get it?  
Marc: I asked your mom if I could it and she fedexed it to me.  
Alexia: This is the best present ever. Thank you so much.  
Marc: Well I want something in return?  
Alexia: What?  
Marc: You, have to start singing and writing music agian.  
Alexia: Deal.  
Marc: Unfortunatly I have to go so I won't be able to hear your beautiful voice.  
Alexia: Thank you.  
Marc: Good-bye brother.  
Peter: Bye, Marc.  
(Peter gets up and him and Marc hug)  
Peter: You come and vist.  
Marc: Oh I will. More in likly for legal advice from Lex though.  
( Everybody says their good-byes and Marc leaves; Alexia walks over to her guitar and opens the case and looks at it)  
Sophie: I didn't know you played.  
Alexia: It's not really something I share with people.  
Auggie: Why not?  
Alexia: It's memories.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Opening Credits:  
  
Peter  
Sophie  
Travis  
Alexia  
Lily  
Robbie  
Brook  
Leslie  
Preston  
Jake  
  
(commercial)  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
( Scene: Peter, Sophie, Shelby,Scott,Ezra,Auggie, Daisy and Julie in Peter's office. Peter sitting at his desk. Auggie,Julie adn Ezra sitting on the couch. Scott, Shelby sitting on another couch and Sophie sitting in a chair. Papers are all over Peter's desk)  
  
Peter: I know it's here somewhere.  
Daisy: ( Daisy picks up a piece of paper)What's this?  
Sophie: Alex, had to write a paper along with the other cliffhangers for a grade, are paper was....   
Daisy: ( reading it) Wow.  
Sophie: Exactly.  
Shelby: Let me see  
(Daisy hands it to Shelby. Peter's phone rings)  
Peter: Hello? Oh Hi how are you? I'm good thanks. Alright I'll tell them. Good day to you too.  
( Peter hangs up phone and Juliet, Auggie and Ezra are looking at Alexia's paper)  
Sophie: Who was that?  
Peter: Brook and Leslie's mom. She's coming to vist them next week.  
Sophie: Oh.  
Auggie: Peter, this is just an idea but here it goes. This Alex girl you said she's like all of us pretty much.  
Peter: That's right, she's got something in common with all of you.  
Auggie: Well why don't we and you and Sophie of course, talk to her tonight. Tell her how we made it and how it's okay to open up.  
Peter: That's not such a bad idea. Let's do it.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
( scene: Brook,Leslie, Jake, Lily, Robbie, Alexia, Travis, and Preston sit at a dinner table. Peter come up to them)  
  
Peter: Hey group.  
Travis: Hey Peter.  
Alexia: Hey Petie.  
Peter: You know I hate that nickname.  
Alexia: (smirks) I know.  
Peter: Anyway. Brook, Leslie, your mother is coming to vist in a week.  
Brook: Okay.  
Leslie: Thanks, Peter.  
Peter: And Alex, I need you to go to the lodge after lights out.  
Alexia: Okay.  
Peter: Okay.  
( Peter leaves)  
Lily: What was that all about?  
Alexia: I have NO idea.  
( commercial)  
**************************************************************************************************************  
( scene: Shelby, Scott,Auggie,Juliet,Peter,Sophie,Ezra and Daisy are all sitting in an empty lodge. Alexia walks in)  
  
Alexia: Hi, why'd you wanna see me?  
Peter: Sit down, Alex.  
( Alexia sits down in an empty chair facing everybody)  
Peter: Alex, these are the old cliffhangers. You met them this morning. Anyway they're gonna talk to you about their problems and how they were cured.  
( Peter sits down beside Sophie)  
Juliet: Hi, I'm Juliet. I came to Horizan because I was anerexic and a cutter. I wanted to be perfect for my mother. At first I didn't trust Peter. But when I finally did I found out he helps alot.  
Auggie: Hi I'm Auggie. I came to Horizan because it was either here or Juvi. I was street fighter influenced by my big brother. I finally stopped fighting when I told my brother no more.  
Ezra: Hi I'm Ezra. I came here because I was on drugs.  
( Alexia stiffened)  
Ezra: My parents adopted me because they thought a child would put their marriage back together in the end it just hurt me. I finally decided to stop being put in the middle because of Peter.   
Daisy: I'm Daisy. I came here because my father abused me and my parents were acholics. One night I hit my father over the head with a baseball bat. I hid behind Goth, it was my mask. Peter helped me get my mask off.  
Scott: I'm Scott. My stepmother molested me and that's why I was here. I did drugs bad. I didn't let Peter in at first, it wasn't until I told Shelby that I finally I guess as Peter says beat my demons.  
Shelby: I'm Shelby. I came to Horizan because I was runaway like you. Except I sold myself on the streets. I did drugs, I couldn't go back home. That was where my stepfather lived and he molested me. When I told Peter he didn't judge me, I hid behind sarcasim and Peter helped me.  
( Everybody looks at Alexia.)  
Alexia: Are we done now?  
Peter: No. Alex, didn't feel anything when these people told you their story.  
Alexia: No.  
Sophie: What about when Shelby said she was a prostitute, how'd that make you feel?  
Alexia: I felt nothing.  
Shelby: That's a first, you don't feel disgusted?  
Alexia: No. Because where I come from there are people who do it for crack, for drugs. At least you did it to live.  
( Everybody is quiet for a few minutes and Alexia gets up)  
Peter: We're not finished yet.  
( music starts playing in the background)  
( Yesterday  
All my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh I believe)  
Alexia: Well I don't care to hear no more of it. I don't care to hear how they survived, cause none of them have went through what I have. Yeah they've been through hurt and pain, but we all have, that's part of life. Or how they took off their mask and fought their demons. I know my demons, Peter.  
(In yesterday Suddenly  
I'm not half the girl I used to be  
There's a shadow hangin' over me  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly)  
Alexia:I know who they are and what they are. I know that I wear mask and I know why. And I know I have walls built up and I know exactly what they are what their from.  
(Why he had to go;I don't know  
He wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
Now I long For yesterday)  
Alexia: It's not that I don't know that. It's that their are to many to break down, and their are to many demons to fight, and their are so many masks, water won't wash them all off.  
Peter: Alex, if you'd just....  
(Why he had to go  
I don't know He wouldn't say  
I said ... I must 've saidd something wrong  
Now I long  
For yesterday)  
Alexia: Just what, Peter? Trust you, let you in? Huh? Peter, it's like a deisie (sp?) . I know I'm gonna die from it, and I've accepted that. Why can't you? Why can't just accept that YOU can't save the world. That we can't all be saved!! You're not God, Peter. And you can't save us all. Stop trying to fight my demons for me. Because you don't even know what they are and where they're from.  
( Alexia turns around and walks out leaving a stunned Peter,Sophie,Shelby,Scott,Auggie, Juliet, Ezra and Daisy)  
( I believe  
In yesterday)  
(commercial)  
**************************************************************************************************************  
( Scene: Scott,Shelby,Auggie,Juliet, Ezra and Daisy all sit in the lodge)  
( song starts playing in background)  
(When you're weary, feelin' small  
When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all.)  
Juliet: I can't belive her. I mean we all didn't trust Peter completly but we knew we had him.   
Auggie: She doesn't know him.  
Shelby: I think it's more of he doesn't know her.  
(I'm on your side, Oh, when times get rough  
And friends just can't be found. )  
**************************************************************************************************************  
( scene: Sophie and Peter outside walking)  
( Like a bridge over troubled waters  
I will lay me down.  
Like a bridge over troubled waters  
I will lay me down. )  
Peter: What am I gonna do with her?  
Sophie: Peter, why do you care so much?  
Peter: What do you mean I care about all my kids.  
Sophie: I know that, it's just you seem so determined to save her, more then you have the other kids. Why?  
(When you're down and out, when you're on the street  
When evening falls so hard, I will comfort you.)  
Peter: She's wasn't molested, when we gave her the physical examination she was a virgin. And I can tell she wasn't abused. Her parents seem like great people. Her father's rich so it wasn't money. But the other day at that meeting how she acted toward her father, I've never seen ANYBODY do that. And when I look in her eyes it's NOT like I'm looking at a little lost five year old, like all the other kids. When I look in her eyes all I see is a fighter. I see a person fighting for something, and I want to know what that is. In all my life Soph, I've seen kids scared, hurt, confused. That's how they all were. And Alex is so diffrent. She's the first person I've ever seen not scared of something or someone but of herself. She's the first person I've ever seen that when I look in eyes it's filled with this love that has been givin up. Am I making any sense?  
(I'll take your part, Oh when darkness comes  
And pain is all around)   
Sophie: Yeah.  
Peter: I wanna be that person who sees what her father, what Marc and her mother and everybody else don't see. I wanna see that person who is still inside of her. I wanna see the person she's trying to hide. I wanna be that person.  
(Like a bridge over troubled waters  
I will lay me down.  
Like a bridge over troubled waters  
I will lay me down)  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
( scene: Alexia out on the docks)  
(Sail on children, sail on by  
Your time has come to shine, all their dreams are on their way)  
Alexia: What am I doing here?  
( She looks up at the sky)  
Alexia: Why did you bring me here!! Why did you do this to me!! Why me?!? What did I do so wrong!! Why did you choose me!!! WHY!!  
( Alexia starts crying)  
(See how they shine, Oh when you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind )  
Alexia: Why did you choose me?!? Why'd it have to be him?!? Why'd you have to hurt her?!? Why'd you let her ruin it!! Why!!  
( Alexia falls to the ground crying; she looks up at the sky and sees a star)  
(Like a bridge over troubled waters  
I will ease your mind)  
Alexia: First star of the night; how you shine so bright. I wish I may; I wish I might; have this wish I wish tonight.  
( beat)  
(Like a bridge over troubled waters,  
I will ease your mind)  
Alexia: I wish for 10 minutes. I wish for 10 minutes to forget. To be that little innocent five year old who had the world in her hands. I wish for 10 minutes to forget the hurt and pain. ( a tear falls down her cheek) for 10 minutes.  
(I'll ease your mind)  
(commercial)  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Previews:  
Brook and Leslie's mom come to Horizan  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
I know it's been a while so sorry.... I'm trying to decide if I should continue my HG fics? Please tell me if I should.  
I'll need 8 reviews before I can post another chap.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
